So cruel
by xxcheesexgeniusxx
Summary: Reishi is in middle school when her BFF Manari confesses her love to Kaoru only to be harshly turned down. Reishi and Manari come up with a plan to get the twins back. Will it work or fail badly? Is Reishi falling for the twin that turned her BFF down?
1. Cruel Trick

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kaoru or Hikaru or Ouran etc. I do how ever own Reishi and Manari._

Itotsu Reishi looked up from her book as her dorm room door slammed open and her roommate ran in, tears streaming down her face. Tono Manari ran into her room and flung herself onto her bed and sobbed into her pillow. Reishi got up from her bed and closed the door to their dorm. She sat back on her bed and waited for her friend's sobs to slow before she spoke.

"Tell me what happened," Reishi said bluntly. Manari sat up, turned to face Reishi through the large double doorway (the doors do close between the two rooms but they were usually open during the day but closed when the girls went to sleep) connecting their rooms, tears still streaming down her face. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and sniffed trying to calm herself down.

"They- they're s-so mean!" Manari sobbed. Reishi got up and walked over to her friend's bed and sat next to her. She wrapped her arm around her shoulder and urged her to go on.

"Alright, alright, calm down. Now tell me I'm right, why the Hitachiins are such jerks." Reishi said as a smug smile slid across her face.

"When Kaoru sh-showed up, only it wasn't h-him it w-was Hikaru, he said th-that he read my letter b-but I mixed up his and Kaoru's desks, and he told me h-he was Hikaru. Then he a-as-asked if he was ok with me, because Kaoru had a crush on someone else and I said s-sure and then th-t-then h-he called b-behind him to HIKARU! So he was Kaoru th-he entire time! So I asked if he was Kaoru and he said yes. T-th-th-then they s-said a bunch of more mean stuff I don't wanna say, ripped up my letter then I just ran off back here." Manari leaned her head on Reishi's shoulder and let more tears stream from her eyes.

"I told you they're cruel. Always playing with people just because they think they can," Reishi sighed, "I don't get them! I wish I could just through one of they're awful tricks back at them for once…" Manari lifted her head from Reishi's shoulder and looked at her now menacing face.

"W-*sniff* would you do that? F-for me?" Manari asked.

"Do what?" asked Reishi, kind of confused, lost in her own little world where the Hitachiin brothers were constantly tortured.

"Well write a fake love letter then if they pull the same trick on you then you could flip it around on them!" Manari had a smile starting to grow across her face.

"For your usually shallow mind that's quite the idea…" Reishi said grinning evilly.

"So you'll do it?!" asked Manari joyfully.

"Sure, why the heck not!" Reishi untangled herself from Manari and walked over to her desk. She pulled out a piece of pale blue stationary and started writing the "love letter" to Kaoru, since that was the twin Manari had written to. She read aloud to Manari what she had written.

_Dear Kaoru, _

_We've been in classes together now for such a long time. I think you're so handsome and I think I love you. I love your bright red hair and how you look so adorable with Hikaru in your own little world. Please meet me in the garden that you can see from the windows in our class at four o'clock pm. I want to talk to you about this in person. Please don't let me down, it took so much courage just for me to write this note and slip it into your desk. I want to be with you._

_Deeply devoted,_

_Reishi 3_

Once they were done and they controlled their laughter, Reishi put the letter into a matching pale blue envelope and wrote Kaoru's name onto the front. The two girls (Manari now in a much better mood) headed down to the dining hall for dinner. Dinner was quite uneventful except for the normal tantrum from someone who didn't like what was being served. When Reishi and Manari got back to their dorm they went their separate ways since they were both exhausted. Reishi closed her door connecting the rooms and Manari did the same.

"Night Reishi, thanks again for doing this for me I owe you one," Manari said as she stood by her door before closing it.

"Don't worry about it you don't owe me anything." Reishi replied.

"Fine, well good night then," Manari mouthed 'I still owe you one!'

"Good Night Manari," Reishi said laughing to her self. Manari closed her door and Reishi went into the bathroom off her room, started the shower, and got in. The shower was where Reishi just let her mind wander as she subconsciously washed her hair and body. Tonight she was thinking of all the ways tomorrow could go. As she let the beads of water drum on her back she thought of what Manari said before about Kaoru liking someone else…'god I hope I'm not the someone else…' she thought 'But what if I am? Its not like a actually like Kaoru…. I mean they're so cruel… but Kaoru as a person isn't that cruel, god being able to tell them apart has shown me that Hikaru really is the cruel one. WHY CAN I TELL THEM APART!!!! UGH!!!' Reishi had two sets of identical twin little sisters so telling twins apart was second nature to her. She could even tell the Hitachiin's apart and it drove her crazy. Reishi let her mind wander but it wouldn't leave Kaoru, his red hair, the way he always had a hint of kindness in his voice, his green eyes that looked like a green liquid pools that if you looked hard enough into you could see straight to his soul, while Hikaru's where like the hard cold emeralds her mother wore draped around her neck in her favorite necklace. The more Reishi thought about Kaoru he more nervous she got about he next day.

She shut her mind off for the rest of the shower finished rinsing off, turned the shower off and got out. She took her big fluffy towel from the door and wrapped herself in it. She squeezed out as much water from her hair as she could then dried off the rest of her body. Reishi took her nightgown from the hook next to her sink and pulled it on over her head. It was made of light purple silk and came to just above her knee. It was trimmed with soft, black cotton lace along the bottom, end of the sleeves and neckline. This nightgown had a twin with spaghetti straps for the summer but Reishi was wearing the winter version (seeing as its October), which had a square neckline and long sleeves that drooped down at the end like renaissance princess sleeves. Reishi pulled her hair out of her nightgown and flipped her head over then towel dried her hair the rest of the way dry. She brushed her teeth and hair then got into bed. She drifted slowly into a deep dreamless sleep.

_A/n: thanks for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it more chapters will be up soon!!_


	2. Switching accounts

Hey guys, yes I know anyone who actually read this probably gave up but I am going to type new chapters now! But it is going to be continued from this account here: .net/u/2049753/

The story is also already up here: .net/s/6476742/1/So_Cruel the first chapter is up and I hope to have the 2nd up soon :3

-Genevieve


End file.
